See No Evil
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: [AU] What's life if you can't see it? Having lost his sight due to a terrible car accident when he was 13, Sasuke Uchiha suffered through life without the one gift he took advantage of. With depression and loneliness sinking in, Sasuke crosses paths with a beautifully caring woman named Sakura. In the midst of everything, she was his guardian angel. [SASUSAKU, slight ooc]
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's officially been about 8-10 years since I've written fanfics on here. After I fell out of my love for Naruto (thanks to an awful, toxic relationship back in high school...) I also fell out of writing. I've somewhat been keeping it up through roleplaying on various platforms, but nothing was the same like this. BUT recently I've actually gotten back into Naruto and rekindled my love for my first real ship, SasuSaku! Lately things have been kind weird in my life, so I've resorted back to writing fanfictions in hopes to salvage my sanity. And of course, I just had to come back to specifically! 10 years ago, there wasn't all these platforms like AO3 or Tumblr where information and stories could be shared, and for nostalgia reasons I just can't see myself starting ALL OVER on those platforms. So I will be here, even if is a little outdated! This is my home 3 I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic in nearly a decade!**

 **FULL SUMMARY:** _[AU] What's life if you can't see it? What's tomorrow if you can't look forward to it? Having lost his sight due to a terrible car accident when he was 13, Sasuke Uchiha suffered through life without the one gift he took advantage of. With depression and loneliness sinking in, Sasuke crosses paths with a beautifully caring woman named Sakura. In the midst of everything, she was his guardian angel. If only he knew that depth of that. SASUSAKU_

* * *

 **[ SEE NO EVIL ]**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Imagine a world where everyone was blind, and personality was the only thing we could see.

Do you know how beautiful everything would look?

* * *

" _Itachi!"_

" _Sasuke, watch out!"_

" _What's goi—!"_

" _SASUKE!"_

* * *

Imagine the number one thing you took for granted being ripped away in an instant. Could you even begin to imagine the devastation? The heart ache of the loss that was never even expected. What if the last thing you saw before your eyes closed was the last thing you would ever see again? Colors would cease to exist. Books were truly fiction. Sight was now a myth. It is now unreal and for a while, you'll probably just sit there, soaking in denial.

Sasuke did.

At the age of thirteen, Sasuke Uchiha lost his ability to see the world. It was a terrifying car accident while he was on his way home with his older brother, Itachi. It robbed him of a sense that later drove him to a silence insanity.

He was devastated; horrified. This couldn't have been real.

 _'This couldn't be real._

 _This couldn't—_

 _No._

 _This.._

 _NO.'_

Denial. Sasuke Uchiha existed in denial now and it was heart aching. He took it for granted. Seeing the world, the colors, the hues and changes that just bypassed him because of this, that or the other. And now it was gone. The denial faded into anger; rage. The rage boiled crimson red, painting his mind and eventually his knuckles as he punched the aging white walls of the hospital.

 _Red._

 _White._

Colors he would never see again.

What he hated the most was the last thing he ever saw. The dirty inside windshield of his older brother's car, and the leather interior that his body collided against. Those were the last damn things Sasuke would ever see again. Nothing beautiful, nothing comforting.

And he hated that. Despised it.

It raged him, tears rising and spilling over the edge of eyes that remained sightless. He was fighting with his brother—as usual. It was always the norm. And because it's normal for them, it could be assumed that Itachi would have been more aware of his surrounding and able to see the truck practically hurling in their direction. Sure, he did at the last second, enough to accidently knock the car into reverse and piled backwards. Enough for only the front of the car to be smash into by the truck instead of the entire vehicle being obliterated. Enough for that dirty windshield to shatter, cutting into Sasuke's beautiful obsidian eyes.

That was his last sight.

And that made him sick.

* * *

The way the world revolved after that day practically dug Sasuke's grave.

For the first few months, it was literally hell. His other four senses kicked almost immediately, but they needed time to strengthen further. And trying to continue through life without being able to open his eyes ever again was beyond misery.

The first few months entailed crashing into things, being frightened by sounds that made their way to amplified ears. They entailed neighborhood hell—other crappy teenagers messing with the younger Uchiha just because he 'wouldn't see them coming'. They entailed an increasingly-alcoholic father and a confused little brother. It was hell.

The first few months brought out the fighter in Sasuke. After the first couple weeks, he learned to stop complaining and start fighting; standing up to those who sickeningly messed with the blind man. He stood up for himself and learned how to become quick on his feet. It was the only thing that made him feel even a fraction better about this whole ordeal. Soon enough he was able to protect himself and restore a relationship with his older brother.

Little did Sasuke know, that the first few months were actually the easy ones.

As time we by, the world seemed to get darker and darker. High school was misery trying to push through—special classes and assistance, causing his once top-tier academic standing to plummet due to misery and aggression. Despite the absolute brilliance that resided in his mind, he was the only one who could see that. It only seemed fair—only he could see his brilliance while everyone else got to see in general.

He didn't need to see that to know it was there.

But nearly ten years later, it seemed like that Hell would never leave. Emptiness took place of Sasuke's sight loss, and things seemed so much darker than he could ever imagine. The alcohol that washed away his father soon directed towards the raven-haired male, and he happily accepted it into his life.

Not like he could see a better future from here.

And so he drank in the quiet of his ground floor apartment that he and Itachi lived in for the longest time. It was simple—not like a blind man had much of a choice. But Sasuke was okay with that. It was enough space for the depression and desperate hope to ricochet off the walls.

 _He was lonely._

* * *

The heavy rock music drowned in the denial that still swirled in his mind. Some nights he wouldn't be able to handle it anything. So he sought out company, and that led to one night stands and empty beds that needed to be replaced as soon as possible.

Not that he could see it anymore, but Sasuke was inevitably and undeniably beautiful. His handsome features complimented by a smile that so hopefully shone through any darker. And beautiful onyx eyes that remained intact, regardless of their lack of use. Attraction wasn't a problem—he didn't need to see them, so he didn't care.

But what woman would want to stay with someone who couldn't see them?

As pleasurable and erotic as the one night stands were, they didn't drive away the loneliness. Actually, they just amplified it. Sasuke Uchiha sought for more than denial and depression, farther than sympathy and false compassion. He wanted—no, desired—someone. Someone that would see him even though he couldn't see them.

L o….\\.../…v…..I….-….E~~~

Love was just a broken word drowned out by the sound of music and the bitter taste of whiskey.

 _Who could love a blind man?_

 _Who would care enough to?_

* * *

 **A/N: Done! This is just a little taste of this unnecessarily angst story I have in mind! I came up with this idea years ago while roleplaying with my former bestfriend (fun fact: this used to be a story idea for the show Supernatural, but instead I thought it would fit for a dramatic ooc Sasuke story!) I have tons of ideas for this story, so it would be amazing to hear back from you all! So please review if you get the chance to! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, back for a new chapter already! I am genuinely surprised by how QUICKLY I received reviews on the first chapter! You all really welcomed me back to this website with open arms rather quickly and effortlessly, and that really made me emotional and happy! So thank you, truly. The reviews really motivate me to continue the story and my other stories as well! ****Also, thank you for putting up with how OOC Sasuke was in the first chapter! For most of the story, he will be pretty OOC as he will need to be just a little more receptive to emotions due to his current state. BUT I tried not to make him too painfully OOC, so hopefully you all still like how he's written! Here's a few responses to some reviews (do people still do this in their stories? Or is this very 2008/2009 of me? LOL):**

 **sasusakusara7** : Sasuke is going to be a little OOC in this because I genuinely feel like it would be difficult to explain how he feels about his blindness if he wasn't receptive of emotions. He's going to act out, essentially to do whatever it takes to compensate for the lack of his sight. But this will start falling into place soon! Also, I'm glad to hear that he resembles his actual character in the manga! woop woop!

 **kaysshi** : I'm glad I'm portraying his blindness well already! Obviously I have never experienced the disability, but I'm hoping I will do my best to describe it appropriately and correctly!

 **And once again, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far! I love hearing your feedback, no matter how short or long!**

 **FULL SUMMARY:** _[AU] What's life if you can't see it? What's tomorrow if you can't look forward to it? Having lost his sight due to a terrible car accident when he was 13, Sasuke Uchiha suffered through life without the one gift he took advantage of. With depression and loneliness sinking in, Sasuke crosses paths with a beautifully caring woman named Sakura. In the midst of everything, she was his guardian angel. If only he knew that depth of that. SASUSAKU_

* * *

 **[ SEE NO EVIL ]**

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

The days blended together, so nothing in particular stood out to Sasuke today. He just carried along his usual business—the same routine that created itself in the past thirteen years of his life. He left him apartment, his cane grazing against the roughed cement of the sidewalk as he made his way down the street to the shop. A music and CD shop—the only place he could really work at because he only really needed his hearing. Frankly, he enjoyed his job more than anything because, whether he could see it or not, music was something that he couldn't lose. With his head held high, Sasuke continued on to the shop, swiftly avoiding grounded objects and busy bystanders, his other senses doing their best for him.

 _ **Tap. Tap. Sliiiide, tap.**_

Expertly drowning out all the surrounding noise, Sasuke just focused on each time his cane hit the ground or guided him to the store.

 _Left. Right. Left…..Left…..One more block._

It was the same path, the same route that he memorized by heart. The same path every single day. No wonder the days just blended together.

 _Right….Left…Le—_

 _ **CRASH.**_

Stumbling just a bit, Sasuke caught his balance quickly. He raised his head at the source of the muttering and ruffling in front of him. His cane tapped a few times, trying to pinpoint his exact location, when—

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

—everything just seemed to stop. Sure, people had bumped into him from time to time, or he would stumble a bit. They would murmur words of half-assed apologies and be on their way, and Sasuke would so much as grunt in acknowledgement before continuing on his way.

But never had he heard such a beautiful voice.

"Sir?"

There it was again. It snapped him out of his momentary reverie. With a quick clearing of his throat, the Uchiha spoke up. "It's fine," was all he managed.

A woman, and judging by the gentle, slightly high octave of her voice, presumably around his age? Maybe a tad younger? There was silence for a moment, but Sasuke knew that she was still standing there. Maybe she was doing something else, like looking at her phone. Or picking up something. But silently and without expression, Sasuke urged for her to speak again so he could hear that beautiful voice.

"Ah, I see," she spoke softly, almost to herself.

A gentle, delicate hand rose and rested softly on the raven-haired male's shoulder. Realization must've made home quickly into her mind because Sasuke's enhanced sense could practically feel the emotion in her mere touch.

 _Compassion. Real compassion._

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. The wind blew my hair in face and I guess I got clumsy for a moment," she admitted sheepishly, but earnestly.

"It's no problem."

Sasuke was never good with change; not since the biggest change of his entire life. So, this slight detour from his usual routine had him fumbling for words. The syllables just wouldn't match together; the rhythm wasn't finding its step. And Sasuke was pretty damn sure that he was just standing there looking like a fool because he was that enticed with a voice?

He could practically hear the smile tug its way onto the woman's lips, followed by a rustling sound that he concluded was her slinging a bag over her shoulder. And she spoke again.

"You seemed pretty determined to get to where you were going. So serious." The last part she added with a little playfulness lacing her tone, topped off with a stifled chuckle. "Where you heading to?"

Rarely did Sasuke ever stop to converse with someone, much less a perfectly good stranger. He was even genuinely confused that she was taking a moment to speak to him—regardless of how he looked, disabled people never really got a second glance. But if continuing the small and seemingly aimless conversation meant he could continue hearing the soft rumbles of her voice, then so be it.

"Work," he stated simply, clearing his throat once again. "The music shop down on 2nd."

"Music shop, huh?" she questioned in interest. The rustling spiked again as she shifted her weight onto one leg, still holding onto the bag that crinkled under her touch. "Any good recommendations?"

A smirk made its way to Sasuke's lips. "Depends. If you're looking for that fruity, poppy crap then maybe not."

"AC/DC?" She challenged.

The Uchiha knew she was returning his smirk with one of her own; he could hear the shift in tone and placement of sass in her voice.

" _Back in Black_ or _Highway to Hell_?"

"Metallica?"

"All of their classics."

The smirk grew. "Led Zeppelin?"

"A lady who appreciates Zep. I like that."

Smiles were exchanged and the air seemed lighter and things were genuinely nice. Of course, the stereotypical and seemingly proverbial feeling in his stomach formed, and that's when Sasuke began to worry. Because this was most likely a passing glance; an aimless conversation that will soon be forgotten and blended in with the rest of the days.

But that voice—

"Mind if I tag along?"

—that voice assured otherwise.

Change by change, one by one, it all piled onto each other and that really threw Sasuke off. However, as much as he opposed change, he welcomed it with open arms in this situation. That's how much that voice promised him; it gave him a chance to do something different.

"I'd like that." With a smirk and a curt nod, Sasuke continued down his usual path.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

By force of habit, his cane clicked on the cement ground to ensure his direction was accurate. And it was as always; only this time, the clicking was accompanied by an extra set of footsteps.

"So," Sasuke spoke up, his head still held up and his posture proper. "You got a name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura, huh?" A low chuckle rumbled melodiously in his throat. "Don't go tellin' me you look like cherry blossoms now."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat."

It almost seemed impossible that her voice could get any more beautiful, but oh how Sasuke was wrong. The melody was accompanied by the harmony in her brief laughter, playing a symphony sweeter than anything Sasuke could put together. It was literal music to his ears—though of course he would never turn into a sap and admit such a thing. But he wouldn't deny the slight smile that urged to tug on the corner of his lips once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter is done! I still kept some of my original Supernatural vibes with the music from the original version of the story- hope you all don't mind! And finally we get to see Sakura! Oh I have soooo much planned with her story line, and I even wrote a little excerpt from a future chapter that literally had me in tears writing. SO hopefully that gives you all a little idea on how emotional I'm planning to make this! Again, reviews help me stay motivated and really brighten my day, so if you get the chance to leave a little review, I would appreciate that! Thank you!**


End file.
